Day Off
by asdfghjlkalani
Summary: Ross finally gets his day off. Does he spend it all alone or with someone special. Please try it out. First ever story.
1. Chapter 1

Ross POV

_Ugh. Finally. My day off. No Austin and Ally set,no costume changes. Just a nice and peaceful day with just me_._I wonder where I can go ..I can go to the_ _beach_!

When I get out of my house, I hop in my car and drive to the beach. Once I get there, I get out of my car and find a nice and peaceful spot on the beach._Ooh. Right under that tree looks nice._When I spot the tree, I take off my socks and shoes and sit I sit down, I immediately stick my feet in the sand.

_Ah. This sand so soft. Like a soft blanket or soft like pancackes. Pancakes and their soft goodness with butter and lots and lots of syrup._

_Ugh. All this thinking about pancakes are making me hungry. I'll go get something to eat_.I stand up and wipe all the sand from me, so I won't get sand all in my car. After I stand up,I shake my feet and put my socks and shoes on. After that, I walk to my car. When I do, I'm looking around at all my soundings._All the beautiful trees and green grass. All the-_

My thoughts are ruined when I run into somebody.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I should have-Ross?"

"L-laura.I'm so sorry I ran into you. I wasn't paying attention t-to where I was walking." I said while looking into her brown eyes.

_Oh my gosh her eyes. They are so big and brown and beautiful like her. WHAT?WHAT AM I THINKING? I can't like Laura. She's my best friend and that won't ever happen. Wait,is she talking to me? Oh I guess I've got so lost in my thoughts, I didn't know she was talking to me._

"Ross?Ross?" Laura said sweetly to me._ Her voice, is like a choir of angels. AH!_

**Ok. So this is my first fanfiction story. ill write the rest tomorrow. I don't own anything in this story but the plot. :3**

**Love, Asdfghjlkalani3**


	2. Slap Happy

Laura POV

"Ross?Ross?" I asked him._Why isn't he answering me? Maybe I should slap him?_

I raised my hand and slapped him..hard.

"Laura?!" He screamed/yelled. "Why did you slap me?" Ross said holding his cheek.

"Oh my gosh Ross! I'm so sorry! You weren't paying attention so I slapped you back to reality." I said to him.

"Yeah, you got that right. And you slapped me hard, that I'm pretty sure you left a hand print." Ross said unclenching his cheek.

"Let me see." I said moving his hand away. Once I saw it, I gasped.

"Is it bad?" Ross said worried.

"Yeah. Uh, let's go put some ice on that." I said to Ross. He went back to holding his cheek and me, leading the way to my house.

Once we got there, I got my keys out and unlocked the front door.

"Hello? Anybody home." No answer.

"Ok Ross come in." I said maneuvering Ross inside my house.

"Go sit on the couch I'll go get some ice."

Ross went to go sit on the couch while I went to get some ice.

Ross POV

_I cant' t believe Laura slapped me. It still kinda hurts._

Laura came back with a bag full of ice and a napkin.

"Thanks."

"No problem. At least I can help since I slapped you." Laura said while she the ice on my cheek. "Again, I'm sorry."

"Laura, its ok. It was just an accident."

"Yeah. Well your day off is kinda off to a bad start."

"Not really. I went to the beach and I'm hanging out with you."

Laura blushed. "Really? Thanks Ross." _Oh my gosh I made her blush! wait why am I so excited about that? Do I like her? I mean I keep thinking about her. Maybe I do. Oh gosh, I'm spacing out. I need to get back before she slaps me again._

_"_Thanks again Laura, for helping me." I said to her looking in her big brown eyes.

"Not a problem Ross."

After she said that we looked into each other eyes and got so lost in them, that I leaned in.

And then I..

**HAHA! CLIFHANGER! I do not own anything except the plot. I'll update in the morning:3**


	3. Food

Ross POV

And I leaned in, I whispered in her ear, " The ice is burning."

"Oh my gosh Ross! I'm so sorry." Laura said while taking the ice off.

"It's ok. I'm hungry. Wanna go grab something to eat?" I asked Laura.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" Laura said standing up.

" I don't know. What about McDonald's?**(I don't own McDonald's.)" **I said while throwing away the ice.

"OK. Let's go."

Laura and I went out of the front door of her house and walked to the nearest McDonald's. After 10 min, we where there.

"Ok Laura. You can order first." I told her while stepping back so she could in front.

"Hi. Can I have a number 10 with a medium fry and drink?" Laura asked nicely.

"Any thing else?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Uh yeah. Can I have a "Big Mac" with a large fry and drink?"

"Any thing else?"

"Nope. That's it."

"Ok that will be $12.68."

"Here you go." Laura said.

"No Laura I got it." I said while handing the woman the money. "Its the least I can do since you helped me with my cheek."

"Ok but next time i pay. I insist." Laura said while putting her money back.

"Here is your order. Have a nice day!" The woman said while handing us our food.

"Thank you!" I said while carrying the tray of food.

"Ross. Over here!" I heard Laura say. I went over to where she was at.

"Thanks for getting the drinks."

"No problem. I got you a Coke.**(Don't own Coke.)**"

"Thanks. My favorite."

"I know that's why I got it."

"Haha. Yeah well let's eat."

After 15 minutes or so we were done.

Laura POV

"Hey Ross, wanna come over. My parents and Vanessa are gone."

"Sure. Let's go." Ross said while throwing our food away.

Me and Ross where walking back to my house when I felt someone grab my hand.I looked down and saw Ross's hand intertwined with mine. I lokked up and looked at Ross.

"S-sorry." Ross said nervously

'It's ok. I liked it." I reached back and grabbed Ross's hand. I felt sparks but I ignored them.

**Story is done. For now. I'll post more later. :3**


	4. Finally

**I do not own Austin and Ally:3**

Laura POV

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Ross is holding my hand! Epp! Wait,why am I so excited? It's like I like Ross but what where those sparks that happened earlier when he held my hand? Oh my..I might have a crush on Ross! This can't be happening! I mean he is a good friend but I can't like him like this. It will ruin our friendship! But why do i feel like my heart is breaking when he is with some other girl.. _

"Laura? Woo hoo? Laura? Are you paying attention?" Ross said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh uh, Sorry I was spacing out." I said looking down.

"Yeah. You where spacing out for a long time. We where at your porch for like 10 minutes! What where you thinking about?" Ross said while letting go of my hand. I totally forgot I was holding hands with him._ I guess I did space out for a while._ "Huh! What were you thinking about?" Ross asked like a little kid.

"Nothing. It was n-nothing." I said stuttering._ Why am I stuttering. Why am I suddenly nervous around Ross?_ "Lets just go inside. It's cold out." I said while pulling my house keys out. Or I thought..

"Uh Ross."

"Yeah?"

"I think I left the house keys inside my house." I said with a worried look on my face.

Ross POV

_How could Laura leave her keys inside the house to get INSIDE THE HOUSE?_

"How could you leave the keys inside your house?" I yelled at her. I looked deeply in her eyes. _Where those tears? Oh god, I made her cry._

"L-laura. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I told her while sitting next to her on her porch steps.

"It's ok." She said while wiping her tears away. "I'm an idiot for leaving my house keys inside my house."

"Laura, you are not an idiot. Your really smart. It was just a small mistake. Things like this happen. No need to worry. Your parents will be back any time soon."

"Ok. Don't leave,Please." Laura said while gripping on to my arm.

"Laura I will never leave you outside, alone, in the dark." I said holding my hand in hers. The next thing that happened was totally unexpected. She quickly grabbed my face and crashed my lips into hers. I was so shocked, I didn't kiss back. I could feel Laura pull away, but I wouldn't let that happen. I grabbed her waist and moved her close to me. And of course we need air to breathe(Stupid air).

"W-why did you not kiss back on the first time?" Laura asked quietly.

"Because, I was so shocked I didn't know what to do." I told her.

"Then why did you start to kiss back?'

"Because I wanted it to last." I said while smiling at her. After a few moments, I kissed her again. Then I saw them. The fireworks, the sparks, colors, everywhere. Then I Knew we had to be together. After we pulled her away, I asked, " Laura, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know let me think." _Is she really thinking about being my girlfriend? Is she-_

"YES I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIENED! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She screamed while tackling me with a kiss.

And that, was the best day off ever.

**The end! I'm done. review me any suggestions you have in mind. I want to start a new story on Friday. Because I have volleyball Wednesday and Thursday. So Friday I won't be busy. So leave any suggestions. : 3**


End file.
